Central Line
Central Line The Central Line is a deep-level tube line going from West Ruislip in the south to Epping in the north. It runs right through the city and stops at various key stations such as Liverpool Street, Tottenham Court Road, Leicester Square and Notting Hill Gate. Line stretching: The line is Stockstad's busiest carrying over 2 million users every year. The line starts above ground at Epping Station going in a trench until Newbury Park where the line goes into a cut-and-cover section to Stratford. It then dives underground passing through Stockstad City Centre passing many busy stops including Tottenham Court Road- the city's spawnpoint- and Leicester Square- for other world lobbies and then surfacing again at White City. The line then continues above ground to West Ruislip. History The Central Line was first opened by the Central Stockstad Railway company (CSTRC) in 1900. It served 13 stations at its opening, being the second deep-level tube railway serving the central parts of Stockstad City. It`s original stations were Epping, Woodford, Stratford, Mile End, Notting Hill Gate, Blackfriars, Mikaela Gatan, Bank, Tottenham Court Road, Leicester Square, St. Paul's, WhiteStars Varv (sometimes referred to as WS Varv) and Vartahamnen. In 2013 Vartahamnen was renamed Lancaster Gate. In 2013 there was an extension from Lancaster Gate to West Acton with a stop in between at East Acton. That same year, another section of the Central Line opened with stations at WhiteStars Varv, White City, Shepherd`s Bush, Ealing Broadway, Stratford, Hill Valley and Mile End. In may 2014 TFS decided to rebuild the line because there were too many useless stations- especially Hill Valley because its passengers were decreasing rapidly- and too much lag on the server. TFS destroyed most of the line but parts remain. The only section that is still visible to the public is the line passing under the current Newbury Park station. The new Central line had stations at Stratford, Liverpool Street, Piccadilly Circus, Tottenham Court Road, Leicester Square, Down Street and St. Paul`s. Very soon after opening Down St closed. The platform can still be seen as can the building and is now owned by TFS. There were several extensions including one to Epping with stations in between at Newbury Park and Theydon Bois in June 2014. In November 2014 , Piccadilly Circus Station Closed due to it being too close to Tottenham Court Road. It can still be seen when traveling on a Central Line train. In early 2015, yet another extension was built, this time south of St. Paul`s to White City with stations at Notting Hill Gate, Holland Park and Annabelle Road. The latter station did not last long and closed soon after. Much like Piccadilly Circus, you can still see it from a passing train. The final extension to West Ruislip opened in December 2015, with intermediate stations at Southmore and Debden. Open Stations Epping, Theydon Bois, Newbury Park, Stratford (for Jubilee), Liverpool Street (for Northern), Tottenham Court Road (for Bakerloo, City, Jubilee and Northern), Leicester Square (for Piccadilly), St. Paul's, Notting Hill Gate, Holland Park, White City, Southmore, Debden, West Ruislip (for City from Ruislip) Sidings and depots The White City depot is the only depot on the Central line. Sidings are placed north of Stratford and parallel to West Ruislip station. Former Stations Woodford (May 2014) Stratford (resited May 2014) Mile End (May 2014) Blackfriars (May 2014) Mikaela Gatan (resited May 2014) Bank (May 2014) WhiteStars Varv (May 2014) Lancaster Gate (recited May 2014) White City (resited May 2014) Shepherd`s Bush (May 2014) Ealing Broadway (May 2014) Hill Valley (May 2014) Down St (June 2014) Piccadilly Circus (recited November 2014) Annabelle Road (January 2015)